Open Your Eyes
by scoobygirl101
Summary: Sometimes we hurt the people closest to us without even realizing it. Shelma in later chapters. Rated T for language and adult themes. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1.**

Moonlight filtered though the windows of the palace and engulfed the stone walkways. The shuffling sound of feet echoed throughout the hallway of the old castle as the scruffy man paced back and forth lost in his own thoughts. He was very reluctant to be live bait once again, but there was also something adding to his nervousness. Perhaps it was because this time they were in charge of ridding a ghost in a royal kingdom. They were used to chasing monsters in old broken down amusement parks...not something like this! It was a privilege in itself just to set foot in the ancient castle and he felt even more pressure not to screw things up.

Sounds of approaching footsteps snapped him from his thoughts, they were coming from the corridor.

_That's probably just the guards making their nightly rounds.. _Shaggy inquired.

He decided to quietly slip into his room to avoid any questions. Even though they had been welcomed as guests in the kingdom the guards were still keeping a watchful eye on them.

A few moments later he heard a knock on the door.

"Shaggy?" The voice asked softly.

"Princess Alora? Is that you?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Yes. May I come in?"

Shaggy's eyes grew wide as he opened the door. The princess was standing before him in a silky robe that hugged her curves perfectly; her golden hair laying softly on her shoulders. He gulped nervously when he noticed how low the robe dipped into her chest, he tried desperately not to stare when she came into his room.

"I am very sorry for disturbing you so late and I hope this doesn't seem inappropriate," She lowered her voice at the sight of Scooby passed out on the bed.

"Like, no it's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway.." He looked down at his hands and pretended to study them.

"I know. I couldn't help but notice you were pacing the hallways. I'll admit I haven't slept well since this ghost in the iron mask has starting showing his face," She let out a sigh and walked to the window and seemed to forget where she was for a moment.

The room fell silent except for the muffled sound of Scooby snoring. Shaggy shifted uncomfortably. _Should I say something? _

She slowly turned back to face him, the desperation in her eyes fading.

"I know you can help me. That's why I asked you and your friends here… I believe in you. I can imagine you are nervous and I don't blame you. We are dealing with something very dangerous here…. Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

He nodded, feeling slightly bashful.

"Don't be afraid Shaggy...It will work out. I know you deal with this stuff all the time."

_More than I would like.._

"Sometimes when I can't sleep I like to take a stroll and let my mind wander, it usually helps me relax and go to sleep. But this time I saw you were doing the same thing and I figured a little reassurance would do us both some good" She stifled a yawn, "But I suppose I should try to get some sleep and you should too! We have a big day ahead of us; I'll see you tomorrow just as we planned. Goodnight." A soft smile was painted on her lips as she spoke, she cast him a final glace before leaving.

Shaggy sat on the bed feeling stunned.

_What just happened?_

He never imagined he would be solving a mystery for someone of royalty, let alone have a princess acknowledge him like that!

_Was she coming on to me? _He mused at the thought and laughed _Yeah right…in my dreams maybe.._

Down the hall Velma was returning to her room from the bathroom when she spotted Princess Alora leaving Shaggy's room; she quickly slipped back around the comer so she wouldn't be seen.

"_What was she doing in his room this late at night..and why was she dressed like THAT?"_ Velma pressed her back against the wall and sank to the ground, she felt her stomach twist with jealously.

**To Be Continued** **… **

**A/N: Yes…this story might appear to be a Shaggy/OC fanfic, but its not. Don't worry! ;) There will be some Shelma in later chapters! Tell me what you think! Reviews are always nice :D**


End file.
